


Feed The Flame

by LadyAuroraPendragon



Series: The Circle Series [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I just love Arthur so you know....Arthur!, M/M, POV Arthur, Panic Attacks, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuroraPendragon/pseuds/LadyAuroraPendragon
Summary: A Sorcerer puts a curse on Camelot that threatens that of which Arthur holds most dear....which means Merlin, maybe...he isn't sure, because he won't ask.  (Story is better than summery!!)
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Circle Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839361
Comments: 44
Kudos: 273





	1. Chapter 1

Well...his father had manged to do it again. King Uther had offended someone once again, and not just anyone this time, a sorcerer, which...if Arthur was being honest, it was always a sorcerer. But one might think, once your Kingdom was at risk you might want to reconsider your options. At least that is what Arthur would do, if he were king...but he was not. So, instead, Arthur now sat in the throne room, while his father explained, tirelessly, how the whole idea was complete none sense, completely fabricated and couldn't possibly happen. Arthur wasn't sure what he believed for the moment.

It had happened just an hour before, only just now had Arthur returned from the search for the man, who called himself 'The Physician.' But the search had been fruitless, as he had dissipated right before their eyes, from the stone steps of the castle. There was no place for him to go, it was magic. Before he had gone he had yelled at Uther for being so blind and foolish about magic, how it lied within the heart of Camelot...What they have all shouted before, that which, Uther disregarded as nothing. But this time, when The King refused to listen, the man went a step further.

"If you do not see this, see this foolishness for what it is," shouted the man. "If you do not stop taking the lives of innocent people for using what you call _magic_...I will take innocence of my own." When Uther rejected this idea completely, the man shook his head, fluffy, grey hair shaking all around, making him look like one of Arthur's dogs. "You have left me no choice, before the sun shall fall on the seventh day, every _pure_ person in Camelot shall die."

He was gone after that, and Arthur didn't get to stick around to talk to Gaius, to ask what that could possibly mean, he was forced to go out and try to find any trace of this Sorcerer, but he could not. Now, Uther was explaining to him what this all meant.

"So...you're telling me all virgins in Camelot are going to die?" asked Arthur, as he watched his father pace back and forth, though, claiming he was not at all worried.

"Of course it's completely ridiculous," said Uther. "How is any one man to know who is a virgin and who is not?"

"Perhaps he doesn't have to know, perhaps the spell does..."

"Arthur, please," said Uther. "You're talking as if you actually believe his lies."

"No, I am only suggesting perhaps we worn the people...to be careful?" offered Arthur. Uther stopped pacing and looked back at Arthur, like he had finally lost his mind.

"And put them into a panic? No..."Uther shook his head. "It is simply not true, no one man can have that much power, sorcerer or not." Arthur nodded, standing up, he didn't necessarily believe this to be true, but he had a long day and he was tired, and he really wished for this conversation to end. As Arthur started to leave though, Uther stopped him. "Just to be safe, _just in case_...Arthur, we do not have to worry about you, correct?"

Arthur's eyes widened, "I...don't know how to answer that."

"Truthfully...I would hope," said Uther, eyeing his son up and down. Arthur's cheeks turned a shade of red that rivaled that of his cape.

"There is nothing to worry about."

"That's my boy," Uther slapped him on the back and Arthur felt a little...a lot uncomfortable as he left. He headed to his own champers, entering it was dark, meaning Merlin had not been there yet with his dinner, or since they had returned from their search for the Sorcerer. Arthur struggled to get into his room in the dark and find a candle to light. Where was this fool? Why had he not been there yet? It was well passed Arthur's dinner...

It was in Arthur's anger and frustration, that a thought come to his mind, perhaps the curse had taken it's first victim...this made him stop, mid kick at his desk and take in a sharp breath. Of course his father had probably been right, and it was all just foolish and the man was insane and there was no threat there, but even so...something just didn't feel right. Arthur struggled between feeling stupid and panicking openly. He fell into a seat in front of the not roaring fire. Because no one had been there to start it.

Merlin was foolish and dumb and completely useless, but Arthur didn't want him to die...and for what? There was full on panic going on at this point, Arthur was sweating in all the wrong places and he couldn't breathe...

suddenly the door to his chambers burst open and in walked Merlin, he was carrying a trey of food and looking extremely put-upon. Arthur gasped, like he was seeing a ghost.

"Sorry," said Merlin, sheepishly, clearly thinking Arthur's face was one of anger and not complete relief that he wasn't lying dead somewhere. "Gaius was making me do all this stuff, and I told him... _'Gaius, I have to go...fetch Arthur's food,'_ and he says, ' _he's fat enough, he can wait...'"_ Merlin trailed off, after placing the food down and looking at Arthur. Because, unlike how he would normally act, he just sat there, stone-cold. "What's the matter?"

"Na...No one likes to be called fat," said Arthur, with a sigh, because he couldn't possibly just explain how he was panicked at the thought of Merlin dying. Merlin seemed to feel sightly bad about calling him fat now, because Arthur knew, without doubt, that Gaius would not have said that, so Merlin was lying.

"Any luck with the Sorcerer?" he asked now, obviously trying to change the subject and Arthur was more than happy to do so. He found the strength to stand up and walked over to take the food from the table.

"No...he's vanished," he said simply. Merlin watched him, carefully, it seemed, before answering.

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing," said Arthur. "My Father doesn't see it as a real threat."

Merlin frowned and looked down, Arthur wondered if that was out of worry for his own life, but he pushed those thoughts from his mind. He wasn't going to ask Merlin _that_ question. "What do you think...Arthur?"

"I don't know what to think, nothing has happened as of yet."

"And if it does?"

Arthur shrugged. "Whatever the King tells me to do."

"Well...it's not like _you_ have anything to worry about," said Merlin, with a coy sort of smile, and Arthur didn't reply to this. He continued eating his chicken and Merlin turned to tidying the room instead. Once finished with his food, Arthur sat at his desk, now enjoying the warmth of a newly lit fire. The boys were quiet in the room, they didn't speak as Merlin did his job and Arthur tried to act as normally as possible. To be quite honest, he was worried, very worried, not just about Merlin...and annoyed at how he was too foolish and stubborn to ask him, but also he was worried about the rest of Camelot. Just because you were pure doesn't mean you should be targeted. And maybe that was the point, just because you have magic...doesn't mean you should be targeted.

"Merlin..."

Merlin looked up from cleaning under Arthur's bed and peaked his head over the top of it. "Yes...S _ire_?"

"Do you believe the man?"

"I wasn't there, I didn't hear what he said," answered Merlin, standing up and walking closer. Knowing this would probably be an important conversation.

"But if you had been...do you think you would?"

"He seemed very powerful..."

"He seemed a little...unhinged."

"You would be too, if Uther had killed your friend."

Arthur stopped at this, and looked up, well...he had been looking at Merlin, but now he really looked at him, into his blue eyes and found the answer. he needed there "I know, and his words are true, she had done nothing wrong...was slightly mad, but she had not done any magic that caused any harm."

"The King is afraid of anything that even whispers magic," said Merlin and Arthur eyed him, a little harder now. "Not that I blame him...but, I-"

"I know the reasons my father is against magic, but I agree he goes too fair sometimes."

"He thinks he's doing the right thing," Merlin defended the King.

"I don't think he cares," said Arthur. "Any form of magic, bad... _good_ , if there is any, he wants it all gone."

Merlin took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't always have to be that way..."

"You think not?" offered Arthur, as he stood up and walked around his desk. Merlin smirked and shrugged once again and Arthur glared. "Your eyes betray you."

"Meaning?!" demanded Merlin, suddenly, smirk gone and eyebrows raised, nearly higher than Gaius'.

"You think I will be a good king, I can see it."

"Wishful thinking, _your Pratness_."

Arthur rolled his eyes and stopped there, he was going to do it, he was going to ask now...but he just couldn't bring himself to. Though, a terrible servant and a mouthy friend at best, Merlin was not great, not wonderful...not expeditionary in any way, but in one...in the way he could enrage Arthur, but also make him smile within moments of each other, and to think...over something so foolish, he could be lost. It bothered Arthur beyond imaginable. He couldn't lose his friend to this curse...

If it was real or not, Arthur still did not know, but he, without doubt, needed to save his friend.


	2. Chapter 2

There was no way Merlin wasn't a virgin, with his complete lack of knowledge of girls...or just life in general, there was no possible way. Arthur had decided this, over night, when he couldn't sleep, because he had been worried, much too worried to sleep. What if Merlin died during the night? What if he did not come to Arthur's chambers in the morning? The thoughts chewed and chewed at him until he was forced to get up and walk...just walk to get his mind off of this. By morning and by the time Arthur sat at his desk and Merlin served him breakfast, Arthur was painfully tired.

"What's the matter, Arthur?" offered Merlin. As he placed a plate of sausages in front of him. Arthur wasn't even hungry. "Didn't you sleep well?"

"No," Arthur answered, blinking his heavy eyes, slowly. Merlin pouted and watched him not eating for several seconds. "I was worried..."

"About the curse?" he asked, Arthur nodded. "I'll have Gaius draw you a draft for sleeping tonight."

"No..." Arthur shook his head. "I need to...to stay vigilant, should...you know."

"You die?" Merlin grinned.

"Not me," retorted Arthur. "Anyone in Camelot."

"If something happens there will be nothing you can do, and even less in the middle of the night," said Merlin, walking around the desk and placed a cold hand upon Arthur's forehead. For little reason, Arthur thought, because he wasn't sick, he was just tired. "Look at you, Arthur, you need rest."

"Don't pretend like you care..."

"No, that's true, you don't care if I sleep," retorted Merlin. " _'Merlin do this,'_ and _'Merlin come on a really long journey with me for no reason...'_ it's a none stop hassle with you."

"Wow...and I thought you liked working here."

" _Like_ _working here?_!" Merlin laughed, really loudly, and Arthur glared up at him.

"Shut up...I'm too tired for this."

"And when I suggested you rest you got all...C _lotpole_ on me, so I'm not going to care anymore."

"I'm going to fire you, one of these days, I swear to it..." said Arthur, standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Merlin.

"I need to go...tend to some things," said Arthur, as he tugged on a red coat, maybe the warmth would help him stay awake longer. "See, I would have you do them, but as you are a terrible servant..."

Merlin made a shocked face, that was very put on and he put a hand to his chest. "How dare you, I am the best servant in Camelot!"

"I am pretty sure Guinevere, whose task is to take care of Morgana is a better servant than you and... _she has to deal with_ Morgana!"

"You only say that because you think she's pretty," retorted Merlin, picking up Arthur's uneaten plate and started to eat one of the sausages, right in front of Arthur, which was frowned upon, but Arthur said nothing. "Maybe if you told me I was pretty I would do more work..."

"Oh, is that all I have to do?" said Arthur, with a smirk. "You're very pretty, Merlin..."

"I know," retorted Merlin, with a grin. "It's about time you realized."

Arthur shook his head, not sure what to say to that, or what to make of it. "I'm going now...thank you for being useless."

"Any time, Sire!"

Arthur headed out of his chambers and down the halls of the castle. He had decided something hours ago, long after he had given up on sleep. He knew what he was doing, and how wrong it might be, but he felt it had to be done. And quickly.. _.just in case_. He reached Morgana's chambers after a few moments of walking and spotted the woman he wanted to see just outside of them. When she turned away from the door and spotted him there, her lips formed a smile and she stepped toward him.

"Guinevere," he said, deeply. He hoped what he was about to say wouldn't offend her.

"Hello, Arthur," she smiled up at him. She held a basket of flowers in her hand and he wondered what she was doing with them, but quickly pushed that thought away. He needed to keep this visit serious.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," he told her. She looked worried, but nodded all the same. "I assume Morgana has told you of the threat placed on Camelot?"

"Oh," she blushed, deeply. "Yes. Just now she did."

"Yes...right," Arthur tried not to stumble over his words. "Well...my father doesn't think it's a real threat, and I'm sure he is right."

"It does seem a little strange."

"Yes," Arthur nodded, he wished she would stop talking, just so he could get it out already. "But you can never be too careful, my father might be wrong."

"Yes, well...I'm sure _you're_ safe," she said, putting emphasis on _you're_. Arthur was really getting tired of being accused of this, of course it was true. but it still felt like they were suggesting things about him. However, that was not the point right now.

"It's not me I am worried about,-"

"Oh...Arthur," Gwen suddenly cut him off, a smile forming on her lips again, and she batted her eyelashes several times in one second. She stepped closer. "I don't know what to say..."

"-I'm worried about Merlin..."

"Oh..." her smile fell and she took a step back, she sighed. "Of course."

"He's useless at taking care of me, let alone himself...I couldn't imagine him with a woman, he would have no idea."

"I don't know..." Gwen mumbled. "He seems very caring to me."

"Well, that's good to know, because..." he struggled to come up with the right words to say, or how to word it exactly. "I need you to do me a favor, Guinevere."

"Oh... _no_ ," she shook her head, taking a step back further. " _No_...I'm sorry, Arthur. I can't."

"Why not?" he asked, almost demanding. She looked, if possible, the most turned off he had ever seen her. "It's not...for pleasure, it's so he doesn't...he doesn't die?!"

"I...I understand that, but I couldn't possibly...it doesn't feel right."

"I don't care what it feels like, Guinevere," Arthur said, sternly. "He's our friend, don't you care about him at all?"

"Of course I do," frowned Gwen. "But you shouldn't ask me to do such things, what kind of woman do you see me as?"

"It's not...I didn't see you as anything."

"Oh," Gwen frowned even more, and turned to leave. "I have to go..."

"Guinevere!"

But she was walking away and out of sight and Arthur just watched her go, very annoyed and disheartened. He had chosen Guinevere for this task because she was kind, and always seemed to like Merlin a great deal. What better person for the job? It wasn't as if he was asking her to marry him and bear his children...he just simply wanted Merlin to _not die._..

After walking aimlessly around the castle for the second time in less than a day, he was outside when he suddenly he heard an uproar, he rushed back inside, through one of the side entrances, near Gaius and Merlin's chambers, and that's where he heard the wailing, of a woman standing outside the physicians door. Panic filled Arthur, as he walked closer. He had to remember he was the Prince, he had to look _'on top of things,'_ he strode over to the crying woman.

"What's the matter?" he asked her. She looked up at him, and it was very clear his title didn't matter at the moment. She just continued to sob, so passing her, Arthur walked into the chambers to find Gaius leaning over a girl. Her eyes were wide open and she lay still. Arthur had a very unsettling feeling. "What's happened to her?"

"There are no signs, Sire...nothing appears wrong with her," said Gaius, rushing around and opening and shutting bottles and touching her with instruments, and looking all the more worried as he did this. "According to her mother, yesterday she was a bright, happy young lady and today... _dead._ "

Arthur heaved a great sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "Is this it...is this the curse?" Arthur had to ask. Giaus looked up, frazzled. Arthur never liked to see him that way, Gaius, out of everyone in Camelot, always had answers.

"I'm afraid I have no idea..."

Someone came bursting into the room right after this and Merlin came and stood next to Arthur, out of breath and staring at Gaius. The look on his face, looked as hopeless as Arthur felt right now. And Arthur looked over at him, at Merlin, more scared than he had been before, because if this was it, if it was to happen, Merlin was surely doomed. They left Gaius' chambers together, as Gaius tended to the woman who had just lost her child.

"Arthur," said Merlin, as they walked. "If this is happening..that means all the children..."

"I know," said Arthur, he hadn't thought of that until now, and maybe it was too soon to tell just yet, but if it was true, then they needed to do something now. "I'm going to speak to my father right now."

"I will go fetch your-"

"Merlin," Arthur stopped him, he stopped before he walked in the direction of his father's chambers. He turned toward Merlin and pointed a finger. "I want my food on time," he said, demanding. "I want it early in fact, and I want you waiting for me in my chambers by the time I am done speaking to my father, understood?"

"Um..." Merlin looked very off put and frowned.

"This is not a request," said Arthur, strongly. "You **will** be there."

"Fine..."

Arthur felt very worried, letting Merlin out of his sight. Of course he knew he couldn't keep Merlin by his side forever, but the idea that he was off running around, when he could drop dead at any moment made Arthur completely terrified, but he also knew there was a great importance in speaking with his father. Every child, which meant nearly every family, in Camelot, will be targeted if this is true.

"It's one child, Arthur...not a massacre," said Uther, after Arthur had explained his worries. He had known this would probably be his response, but Arthur wished he would put more stock in Arthur's worries. Arthur had been through plenty in his life so far, and even some dealings with magic, so the least Uther could do is pretend to consider his words. "The woman could be lying that the child was healthy..."

"Giaus can't find anything wrong with her," said Arthur, for the second time. Uther sighed, putting down his glass of mead and stood up, taking a few steps toward Arthur. "What has you so worried about this, son?" Arthur was taken aback by Uther's question. It was very obvious, wasn't it? "Camelot will be strong, with or without, a few virgins."

"But all the children..."

"I can assure you, this is all a coincidence," said Uther, calmingly. Which was very odd for Uther, so it made Arthur feel even more uneasy. "I wouldn't even be surprised if this woman was working with the Sorcerer and didn't even know that child, someone should follow up on her story...send your servant to do that in the morning."

"What?" Arthur glared at the thought of sending Merlin anywhere right now. "No...I'm sure it was her daughter, why would she lie?"

"Sorcerers make foolish choices and for no more reason than pure evil." Arthur sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heal of his hands. He was so tired, he couldn't focus on this, he couldn't have this conversation with his father for another moment. "You look tired, Arthur. Get rest, we shall deal with this in the morning."

Arthur returned to his chambers after his conversation with the King, and he was almost scared, as he pushed open the door. If Merlin was not there, then what? What if something happened to him? He walked in to see his fire lit and food at his desk, Merlin had been sitting on Arthur's bed, until he saw him enter and he quickly stood up. He wasn't much for boundaries. He never had been.

"Arthur," said Merlin, as if nothing was wrong. Arthur raised his eyebrow, not that he really cared too much what Merlin had been doing before, he was just happy to see him alive. "How did it go...?"

"He still isn't worried about it," said Arthur, as he sat down at his desk and looked at his food. He still wasn't hungry, he hadn't eaten since the day before, but he didn't care. How could he eat now? Merlin sighed and came closer to Arthur, watching him.

"I'm sure it was nothing," said Merlin, quietly, as if he really didn't believe what he was saying. "People die every day."

"Children?"

"Gaius had guessed she was about fifteen or sixteen, so more adult..."

Arthur took a deep breath. " _Strangely_...that doesn't make me feel any better."

"I'm sorry," Merlin eyes traveled down, down to Arthur's plate and watched as Arthur only moved the food around and didn't eat any. "I should get back to Gaius, he will need my help with research..."

"No," said Arthur quickly. Merlin looked up, confusion plainly written on his face. His eyebrows scrunched together and they nearly formed one individual eyebrow, in his confusion. "I need you to...to stay here."

"For what?"

_So I can watch you, to make sure you don't die_ , he thought, but didn't say that...obviously not. "I can't sleep and...I...I would like company, Merlin. I can't stand my own thoughts."

This was true, so perhaps he hadn't completely lied to his servant...not that Merlin deserved the truth, he lied all the time to Arthur. Arthur just chose to over look it. But at these words, Merlin's features softened all at once and instead, he looked worried at Arthur. "Sure," he agreed. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"All night, actually..." said Arthur. "what if I wake up during the night?"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" offered Merlin. Arthur looked around and pointed to the rug by the fire. "On the floor?!"

"Well, you can't sleep in the bed!" Arthur shot back. Merlin glared at him. "Merlin, you are my servant...you are supposed to do these things, without me even asking. I shouldn't have to explain it to you..."

"Oh, I'm sorry...in the hand book of _Caring For An Ass_ , they left that bit out!"

Arthur paid no mind to Merlin's words, he was too tired to argue, he needed Merlin to stay so he didn't have to worry about him during the night. He was sure if he didn't stay, Arthur would spend another night awake and he didn't think he could survive that. This was only until he could find someone to take Merlin's virginity, and then Arthur wouldn't have to worry as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: This did really well, it got way more interest than I thought it would. It's been siting in my drafts for so long, I'm glad I didn't delete it. Anyways, thought I'd post another chapter, just to get the ball rolling. I'm not sure how long it will be yet, or anything, kinda just rolling with it and I'm enjoying that to be honest. Thanks so much for taking a look!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur had thought having Merlin there would make it easier for him to sleep, but as soon as Merlin had stopped making the annoying scraps and bangs of moving Arthur's furniture around so he could lay on the floor, and things got silent, Arthur got nervous. What if he died right there? Just within arms reach of Arthur, and Arthur had no idea, because he was sleeping? What good would that do?

"Merlin...are you asleep?" he called out, after awhile, and he felt something that felt like cold water run down his back, when there was no reply. "Merlin?" he shouted, louder, but there was nothing. A nervous sweat formed over his body, as he froze there, panicked. But then, just as if nothing at all was happening, a loud snore filled the room. _What an ass_ , Arthur thought. How dare he be asleep while Arthur lay there worried?

And this was how the rest of the night went, Arthur lay there, wide awake, even though he felt the tiredness worse than ever, behind his eyes. Listening...just listening to Merlin's deep breathing. And if, for even a second, if it stopped, he panicked. In the morning his eyes were red and heavy, but he wouldn't sleep, not now.

"You can't go to training like this," said Merlin, long after Arthur had thrown a boot at him, to wake him up. Arthur made him dress in his knight attire anyway, even though he had no intention of going to the training today. He could barely see. "Arthur...please, you're going to get sick if you keep going like this, have Gaius give you something."

"I'm fine, Merlin," said Arthur, in a very short tone. He marched out of the room after that, he didn't like leaving Merlin alone, but he couldn't come with him, to where he was going. Instead of heading outside, to the grounds, where his fellow knights were, he headed toward Morgana's chambers once again, just as he had done the day before.

Just like before, there was Guinevere, leaving the room, she saw him walking toward her, but this time, did not stop to great him, only ran, as fast as she could, in the other direction. Arthur ignored this, he needed to focus on one problem at a time, and Guinevere's feelings were much lower on the list than Merlin's life. Arthur entered Morgana's chambers without even knocking, and she jumped, looking at him in alarm.

"I see someone woke up with manners today."

"I _didn't_ wake up today..." said Arthur, coming to stand in front of her. Her painted, red lips turned into a smirk.

"Oh, my condolences..."

"I haven't got time for this, Morgana," said Arthur. He wanted to get straight to the point. "I need you to do me a favor, and I will not take no for an answer."

"And that would be what, exactly?" retorted Morgana, glaring up at Arthur, as if he were dirt. Arthur took a breath, before saying it.

"I need you to seduce Merlin."

Morgana's mouth fell open, clearly...in her mind, this was the very last thing Arthur could have ever asked of her, she looked very confused, for several seconds, before her face hardened again. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know if this cruse is real or not, but Merlin is a..." Arthur made a noise, that sounded a bit like a _ehh,_ and shook his head. "I need you to take his virginity..."

"Oh..." said Morgana, covering her mouth with a hand. "I think I just vomited a little in my mouth..."

"Please, Morgana," Arthur nearly begged. "I already asked Guinevere and she said no-"

"With good reason..."

"I don't know what else to do, we're running out of time, if he isn't dropped dead somewhere now..."

"If you're so worried, Arthur, why don't you just take care of it yourself?" asked Morgana, a smirk, a very, _very_ dark smirk to add, played on her lips. "Surely you have considered that option...?"

Arthur's mouth fell open at her words, _no_...he had honestly not considered that option. "You know I couldn't, Morgana," he told her, almost angry she had suggested it. She had lived here her whole life, she knew the laws 'You know the price you pay if you are found to be lying with another man in Camelot. I've lost enough Knights because of it."

"Yes, wonderful Camelot, where you are murdered for loving someone," retorted Morgana. "Well...you're not allowed to be who you truly are and love who you truly love, I might consider death the better option..."

"So, you're condemning Merlin to death either way?"

"No, _I_ am not, " said Morgana, taking a seat at her dining table and smiled, cruelly, up at Arthur. "I am just not helping you. Sex is a special act between two people, who care for each other, and to be completely honest...I would rather rip out my own teeth than see Merlin naked."

Arthur was left with no choice, but to return to his chambers, without hope. what was he supposed to do now? There was no one left, _no hope_...

He felt sick, as he lay on his bed, he wondered where Merlin was now, if he was alright...

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and a crash and Arthur jumped up, feeling dizzy and confused... _and suddenly_ it was dark outside. How long had he been laying there? He looked to see Merlin picking up the sword he had dropped on the ground, with was what made the loud crash and bang, Arthur stared at him, just happy to see him alive, once again.

"I'm sorry I woke you up, I was trying not to..." said Merlin, looking back at Arthur, worriedly. "I was hoping you would sleep for the rest of the night, but I got you your food anyway."

He pointed to a tray of food at Arthur's desk, but Arthur just shook his head at it, looking back at Merlin. "I was asleep?"

Merlin smiled, and put the sword down on the table, and walked toward Arthur. "For a few hours, do you feel better?"

"Not really," said Arthur, his head hurt now and his eyes were blurry. "I hadn't wanted to fall asleep."

"You need rest, Arthur," said Merlin, standing right in front of him now. he reached out and touched a palm onto his forehead. "You should try laying down again, your body is trying to tell you it's not doing well, if you don't start taking care of yourself, you'll be much worse off."

Arthur knew Merlin was right, but how was he supposed to rest with Merlin's life was on the line like this? He worried every single time Merlin was out of eyesight, that he would never see him again. At least not see him again with that sparkle in his eye and the dumb smirk on his lips when he was saying something stupid, and how was Arthur supposed to live without those things?

"Will you stay with me?" Tonight it was a question, rather than a demand, because the days were falling away, and how much time would he have left with Merlin, if there was no one willing to help him? How long would it be until it was too late?

"I did last night..."

"I know," said Arthur, he must have looked sad, because Merlin tilted his head to the side, and talked very gently, which was odd for him. He was always very loud and telling Arthur how big of a prat he is. "And I still couldn't sleep."

"I'm sorry," said Merlin. "What can I do to help you?"

"Stay awake with me."

And so he did, once the candles were put out, Merlin went and laid down on the blankets he put on the floor for himself, but he left the fire on, and that lit the room up enough, so Arthur could look over at him, from his bed. Moments passed slowly, Arthur tried several times to close his eyes, and sleep again, but he could not. He only lay there and watch the top of Merlin's head, as his hands ran through his own, dark, hair and he drummed fingers on his chest, probably to keep himself awake. No matter how comfortable Arthur was, or how relaxed he told himself he was, he just could not seep.

"Merlin...?"

There was a moment and then he replied. "Yes?"

"I was just checking," he retorted. He watched Merlin shuffle around and by the flutter of his eyelashes in the fire light, Arthur could tell he rolled his eyes.

"Prat...go to sleep!"

"I can't, Merlin," said Arthur. He was getting mad at himself, he wished he could make his brain silent for only a few hours. But the worry that something could happen while he was asleep, even if Merlin was awake or not, it trumped any tiredness he felt. He got up, out of the bed and walked over to where Merlin lay. He did this, without much thought, because he was losing all parts of his mind now, from just a mix of all his problems. He lowered himself onto the floor, sitting next to where Merlin laid. "I don't know what to do," he spoke, eyes looking into the fire. White lines blurred is vision, from the brightness of the flames.

"Come here," said Merlin, tiredly, he lifted the blanket that was covering him, Arthur's brow forwarded, and he didn't move. "Come on...I'm getting cold."

Arthur sighed, there was no real reason why he shouldn't, not really...they were alone, and no one but Merlin was allowed to just burst in, and it wasn't as though anything was happening anyway. Arthur was just very scared anymore, about a lot of things. He slid forward and laid down next to Merlin, whom threw the blanket over him. They had been this close countless times before, but never, truly...on purpose. Merlin rolled onto his stomach and looked into Arthur's face. He held himself up on one arm, leaning over Arthur. He brushed the few strands of golden hair, that lay on his forehead, away, and looked down, studying Arthur's face. He frowned, clearly not liking all the lines of worry Arthur had grown over the last few nights. He placed his palm on Arthur's forehead, once again.

"Why do you do that?" asked Arthur, despite not exactly wanting to speak. Things were just getting very... _intimate_ , he hated to use that word, but that's how it felt, and he had no choice but to put a stop to that. Merlin stopped, drawing back his hand and looked into Arthur's eyes, with his own, remarkably blue ones, for this dim lighting.

"I don't know exactly...I suppose I just feel like I can sense you, when I do that," said Merlin, slowly, looking a little uncomfortable about the answer. "Not just you...I can do it with anyone."

Arthur smirked up at him, "Be careful, Merlin, someone might think that it's magic."

Merlin glared down at him. "It's not," he said, darkly. "I don't think it's real..."

"Relax, Merlin, I'm not sending you off to the flames yet..." said Arthur, clearly Merlin was getting a little irritated, and Arthur didn't want that. "At least not for this."

"I'm too pretty to burn, Arthur," retorted Merlin and a smile formed on Arthur's lips, without his total awareness. Merlin grinned back, in a prat-ish sort of way and put his palm back onto Arthur's forehead. "Close your eyes, Clotpole."

Arthur did as he was told, let his eyes flutter shut and only focused on Merlin's presence, he felt... _very alive_ , and this was pleasing to Arthur, he felt his worries slipping away, like wax on a candle, melting away to nothing. He almost nearly thought of nothing, nothing but the soft caresses of fingertips on his cheek, on his jawbone and neck...and then, finally, nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: So, you know that thing that Merlin does when he touches the foreheads of dead people? I guess I just never understood what he did that for, there has to be a reason, but anyway....I don't know what it is, and thus made up a reason. Enjoy this bit. More to come soon!)


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur woke with a fright, jumping up, off the floor. His eyes darted around the room, it was light out now, and there was no sign of Merlin anywhere in his chambers. He panicked a little bit, but he forced himself to dress before he went out to look for him, he just wanted to see him, make sure he was alright with his own eyes, for the first time this morning. He didn't like waking up alone, he had no idea how long he had been asleep. Once he dressed and got boots on, he would not make the mistake of running around barefoot again, looking for his servant...at least not today, even if he did worry for his life on a constant basic anymore.

The first place Arthur thought to look was Giaus' chambers, and he hadn't had to worry much, or look very hard. because as he entered the room, there was Merlin, with Gaius and a group of Knights. Arthur understood in a matter of one second, that there was something wrong happening. Gaius was examining two dead bodies. Arthur sighed, stepping further into the room, Merlin noticed him first, and looked up with worried eyes. Ignoring the others in the room, Arthur placed a gentle hand on Merlin's back, as he walked closer.

"What has happened?" he asked.

"We're not sure, Sire," said one of the Knights. "We were patrolling and found these two men dead, by the river."

Arthur shook his head, feeling remorse for these two men, though he did not know them personally, and his eyes drifted to Gaius. "Is there a cause of death?"

"None that I can see, yet, Sire," answered Gaius and Arthur felt dread form in the pit of his stomach. It was the curse again, he knew it, it had to be, these two men looked perfectly fine, if only they had a pulse.

"It's the curse," said Arthur. "My father needs to see reason, there must be something that can be done, before..." Arthur's eyes traveled back to Merlin, who looked near tears, and like he might be sick, at the same time. "Before anyone else is lost."

"I am not quite sure it is the curse, Sire," said a Knight. "I have seen these two men by the river many times before, we believe..." he pointed to his fellow Knight and looked a bit worried, as he spoke to the Prince. "We believe they were in a relationship with each other."

"Well..." said Arthur, slowly, he didn't know what to make of that news. "Even still, they might have not... _done_ anything, as it is illegal."

"Yes, very true, Sire," said the Knight, blushing now. Arthur ignored this.

"Continue doing tests, Gaius, please," said Arthur. "Come along, Merlin, I would like my breakfast."

Merlin nodded, eyes traveling over the two men one last time, before following Arthur toward the door. They left together, leaving an annoyed looking Gaius, as he probably wanted help, and two Knights who clearly had no idea what they were supposed to do now. Arthur didn't really care what they did. Arthur knew he needed to speak to his father again, but he didn't want to bother yet, as he knew it would only fall on deaf ears, and if it were true, and the two men had been in a secret relationship, Uther would just assume seeing them dead one way or another. Arthur felt sick, and not at all hungry, and Merlin apparently knew this, too, because he never went to fetch Arthur his food, he just followed him back to his chambers.

"What does it matter if they were in love?" asked Merlin, once they were inside Arthur's chambers, he sat at his desk, leaning back into the chair and rubbing his forehead, he had a very bad headache, all of a sudden. "Why was he talking about it? That doesn't make a difference...if it was the curse or not."

"He means he believes they've..." Arthur paused, he didn't want to say sex in front of Merlin, even though they were both old enough to hear it and understand it, and do it... he still just didn't want to. "...they've been romantic with each other."

"Well...yes, I know that," said Merlin, eyeing Arthur. "But as long as Uther didn't find out, why would they be dead because of that?"

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe someone else found out, it's not only Uther who believes being with another man is wrong, many believe that...even more so than that magic is evil."

Merlin stared at Arthur for a whole minute or two, apparently trying to read his face, but Arthur forced himself to stay blank. "What do you believe?"

"I don't think it matters what I believe or do not believe," said Arthur, which was a half truth. Because he didn't know what he believed, and it was true, it didn't matter anyway. "I'm not king, I am not allowed to make the rules...I am only to follow them, and lead by example."

"So, you think it's wrong, too?" And the hurt in Merlin's eyes scared Arthur into lying to him.

"Yes, I do..."

Merlin fell quiet after that, he didn't speak anymore, even after Arthur had spoken again, asking him some not important question about a parchment, and Merlin gave no reply, only handed it to him and continued with what he was doing, which was cleaning out the fire place. Arthur felt horrible, he knew he had hurt Merlin with his answer, but it was better for him, if he had lied, perhaps Merlin thought something had changed, from the night before, and their closeness, but it had not...

It was out of weakness Arthur allowed it to happen, and he had said nothing and done nothing to give Merlin the wrong impression, or at least he thought he had not. Maybe it was not toward him, who he felt something for, maybe it was someone else...one of the Knights, Arthur didn't know. But he hoped Merlin would see reason, because Arthur couldn't handle the outcome, if Merlin were to be so foolish, he didn't want to see him burn...he wouldn't be able to live passed it. Merlin just needed the affection of a woman, Arthur had decided, he had never felt it before, and it obviously showed.

And yet Arthur knew, at least no woman he knew, wanted to touch Merlin, let alone be intimate with him, and that led Arthur to believe there was little choice left. He still worried every second, for Merlin's life, and there was only one way he knew, for sure, Merlin's life could be saved. Arthur got up, heading toward the door.

"I will be back," said Arthur, and he got no reply from Merlin. He sighed, because he missed the short, snotty remarks Merlin gave him, even if he had only been upset with Arthur for less than an hour. Arthur headed out of his chambers, and out of the castle. He walked the streets, with a few eyes on him and he ignored them, as he reached the tavern. He walked inside and soon found the red headed mop of hair he was looking for.

"Leon," he said simply. Leon, the Knight, choked on his mead and turned around to look at Arthur, with wide eyes. "I need your help with something."

"Anything, My Lord," he said, with a bit of a slur in his words, but Arthur ignored this. He stood up and nodded once at Arthur, letting him know he was at his service. That was the good thing about Leon, through and through, no matter his pain, even having lost a brother to a threat against Camelot, he was always there when Arthur needed an ally.

"I need you to find me a whore."

Leon's mouth fell open and his eyes bugged out of his head, they were already kind of bloodshot, from his drink, so now he looked as if he were truly insane. "A what...?"

"You heard me..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: It is my headcannon, since they kill and bring back Leon so many times, that he just had a twin brother(s) some other people say he's immortal, which I like too, but that's only fun when we're writing more about Merlin waiting for Arthur, so I like using the Brother idea. Anyway, enjoy!)


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Leon, for the second time. Arthur glared over at him. "Not to go against your word, my Lord."

"Then shut up," retorted Arthur, as he started to walk through the door, to the hovel they had just arrived at. Leon looked very unsettled and cleared his throat. "What now?" offered Arthur, as it was clear Leon had something else to say. "I would like to get this over with..."

Leon shook his head, taking a step back, Arthur rolled his eyes and entered the hovel, which had no real, wooden door, just a red, dirty, curtain, covering the outside. Arthur looked around, as he walked. There were many pillows all over the floor, yet nothing else, no furniture. Arthur really wondered the sate of a man's needs if he would really dare to visit this place. A woman walked out, from another room, her golden hair was very long, and her red and white dress was ripped along her right thigh. Arthur stared at her, for a long time.

"Prince Arthur?" she said, almost excited...no, entirely excited. "I never thought I would see the day, I would think the girls throw themselves at you..." She walked closer to him, and he resisted the urge to back up. He said nothing, as she looked over his features. "I daresay, I wouldn't charge you anything, it will be my pleasure..."

"Um...no," said Arthur, quickly. Her smoldering smile fell, and she looked up at him, confused. "I am not here for me, I am here for my servant..."

"You're here for your servant, why?" she asked, eyes narrowing. "If he wishes for me to service him than he should come here on his own."

"He doesn't know I'm here, see...he's a virgin," explained Arthur. "I need that to be...fixed."

She laughed. "That should be easy enough, but it won't be cheap..."

"Of course not," Arthur frowned. "I'm willing to pay any price."

"A great Master you must be..." she smirked, leaning closer to him again. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?"

Arthur fought very hard not to make the visible disgust show on his face. "I do ask for one favor..." she batted her long eyelashes up at him. "That you do not tell him who, _or what,_ you are."

Arthur left, soon after that, his pockets much less full of gold But it was done, and she would meet Merlin tomorrow, in the wash room in the castle, where Arthur would send Merlin to wash his clothes. Leon, who had waited outside of the hovel, quickly followed Arthur, as they walked back toward the castle.

"Is it done?" he offered, trying, clearly, to sound like this was official Camelot business, Arthur nodded. "Very good, Sire...Meadow will get the job done, she is the best in town, after all..."

"Yeah," Arthur nodded, for the second time. He felt badly that he would be tricking Merlin in this way, but in the end, it would save his life, and that was all that mattered anymore. Arthur left Leon, at the stairs to the castle, and he finished the rest of his journey, back to his chambers, alone. Once he entered them, he looked around for Merlin, to see him sitting on the floor, in the nest of blankets he had been sleeping on the last few nights. He looked up at Arthur, as he entered, and crossed his arms over his chest, eyes narrowing.

"Where have you been?"

"I was with Leon," said Arthur, kind of surprised by Merlin's tone, he was being very direct. Sort of like Arthur was, when Merlin went missing for days at a time. But Arthur did realize, he had said he would be right back, but had been gone the whole day. Merlin frowned.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Merlin," retorted Arthur, walking over to his bed, but he knew it was for nothing, because he probably wouldn't be able to sleep. He sat down, as Merlin stood up and walked near him, glaring daggers.

"So, I can't go anywhere I want and not tell you, but you can do that to me?" he shot back, Arthur looked up at him, almost confused by Merlin's displeasure in him, but he did remember. he had also been cross with him before he had left. So, being gone all day and leaving Merlin to stew in his anger, was obliviously a bad mix.

"Precisely" retorted Arthur, but he told himself he wouldn't get mad at Merlin, one because this might be the last conversation they have, and he just wished to get through the night and send Merlin to tend to his laundry in the morning, just to get this all over with, and he supposed, beyond that, he didn't have the energy to be angry at Merlin. "You are the servant," he still, very clearly, and with a stern voice, explained. "I am the Prince...you work for me."

"You just love doing that," retorted Merlin, crossing his arms again and looking around the room, at anywhere but Arthur.

"Do what?" questioned Arthur.

"Throw your title in my face..."

Arthur's eyes widened a little, but he refused to react as he normally would, he wouldn't start shouting, and really...Merlin was very lucky he was so close to death, because that was just simply not true, it wasn't Arthur's fault that he was the Prince. "Merlin," he said, sharply, and it was obvious Merlin was ready for a fight, because his eyes darkened at the mention of his name, but Arthur would not do it, not now. "Why are you so upset with me?"

This question threw Merlin off, this was very clear, by the way his eyes twitched back and forth and his mouth opened and closed several times. "I'm not..."

"Well, you've been rude since I returned," said Arthur. "There must be a reason why," he guided the question carefully, because he knew what he wanted to ask, but not in a entirely direct way. "Is it because of the conversation we had earlier?"

Merlin frowned, deeply, and that only proved to Arthur, that is was. "No..."

"I'm sorry if we don't agree on something, I suppose you think it should be allowed?"

Merlin growled, and really, Arthur had never seen him act this way before. "I can understand the magic, that might cause harm to someone...but being in love, what does that harm? Who are you or Uther to decide who can love who?" questioned Merlin, and for someone who was not angry, according to himself, he certainly had a lot to say. "What business is it of the kingdoms as to who marries who, or who loves who? It makes no difference..."

Arthur shook his head, unable to answer him, because he was right, it didn't make any difference. "I don't know..."

"Yet you agree it should be illegal?"" argued Merlin. "That doesn't seem to make much sense, you're the blinded leading the blind."

"Even if I did think it was wrong...I cannot argue with the King's rule, it's not my place."

Merlin sighed now, shaking his head. "I know you'll be a good king, one day, but you're really stupid sometimes and that makes me wonder..."

"Wonder what?!" shot back Arthur, harshly. Because even though he was trying not to be mad at Merlin, he couldn't help it anymore.

"If I'm wrong..."

"Well, perhaps you are, Merlin..." said Arthur, he felt his heart racing a little bit, from the anger he was trying to hold back, and he stood up from his bed, wishing to leave, but also not wanting to leave Merlin alone. "I'm sorry I'm not holding up to your expectations..."

"Stop that," said Merlin, in return, and Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "Stop not shouting at me...I don't know what's wrong with you, but by now you should've fired me..."

"You're absolutely, right, I should have..."

"Then why haven't you?!"

"Because, Merlin, I..." _I'm terrified I'll never see you again_ , is what he almost shouted, but stopped himself. 'I'm tired," he said, instead. "I am so tired and I can't take another thing happening, and now on top of every other thing, _now_ , I have to be worried about you being angry at me for something I cannot control...I'm not King, I can't change the rules...if I were, I would...I would never murder someone for being in love, but I can do nothing, Merlin...and your attitude toward me, like everything is my fault, doesn't help!"

Merlin stood frozen, for a long time, so long Arthur gave up and sat back down. "I'm sorry," he whispered, after a long time, Arthur didn't reply to this. Because he, simply, just didn't want to. "I don't think everything is your fault, I know it's not...I just..." Merlin trailed off, and bit his lip. "Never mind..." he took a few steps forward and titled his head, looking at Arthur, without any anger, for once tonight. "Do you...want me to stay or leave?"

"Stay," said Arthur, without much thought. Because he _couldn't_ have him leave. Merlin must have taken this as Arthur not being upset, but that was far from the case, he was upset... _very_ , but he said nothing, as Merlin stepped closer, yet again, and reached out and touched his forehead, as he so often did, and _'sensed'_ whatever he did. He wondered if he could sense his current state of anger.

Because, he leaned forward, even further and whispered, _"I'm sorry,"_ so softly, in Arthur's ear, that it left him in visible shock, as Merlin took several steps back, and went to blow out the candles. He left the fire burn, as he so normally did anymore, and went and sat down in the nest of blankets, without turning around once, to look at Arthur, to see he was still exactly how he had left him, just sat there, at the end of his bed.

He knew he should get in the bed, but he also knew, without much doubt...that he didn't want to stay there, because he didn't want to be alone, and even though Merlin was right there, in the room, he still felt alone. He got up and walked toward Merlin, whom hadn't turned around, he only sat there, facing the fire, and playing with the buttons on his brown jacket.

He didn't move, when Arthur sat down next to him. "I knew you would," he said, with a smirk-y sounding voice, Arthur wasn't sure though, because he wouldn't look over at him. It wasn't as if he enjoyed this, the fear of not being close to Merlin, _just in case_...he preferred their relationship from just a few days ago, where Arthur had easily shoved him into a pond, just because, but _that_...Arthur thought, the carefree sort of relationship, was long over now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Meadow actually is Saxon, at least partly, and I hadn't known that at the time when I made that her name, but apparently yep....I'm a genius!!! I also want to talk for a second about how this story is only going to be 10 chapters, and I am currently stuck on chapter 9, not that I don't know how it will end, 'cause I do, only that I just can't seem to finish it, because of the fact that I am garbage... (It's more of less the content of the chapter isn't my favorite thing to write, I mean I like writing romance but THIS kind of romance isn't my favorite to write about, and I'll let you imagine what that might be,) I am working on it though, perhaps I need a few days off from writing this, I'll go work on some other things. I just like to tell you guys what's up from time to time, keep ya in the know!! ;) ENJOY!!)


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning came all too quickly, and Arthur woke up, and without evening letting Merlin go get him breakfast, he sent him on his way to clean a mountain of Arthur's clothes. Half of which, were not even dirty, which Merlin seemed to notice and complain about, though, Arthur ignored him. He was satisfied that he would be there for hours, and then Meadow would show up and take care of Arthur's worries.

Arthur was very pleased with himself, by no means did this mean he had nothing else to worry about, he still had his entire kingdom to worry about, but at least the fear for Merlin's life would be done with. He was even hungry for breakfast this morning, which was brought to him by Guinevere. Who still didn't meet his eye, this many days later.

" _Guinevere_ ," he said, darkly, as she placed the plate down in front of him, and turned away quickly. He sighed. "You aren't still cross with me?"

"I was never cross," she said, but then frowned and closed her eyes, as if she hadn't meant to answer him. "I just don't understand how you could ask me such a thing."

"It wasn't meant to offend you," he said, and he was honest in his words, he had not meant to offend her, he was desperate. "I was desperate."

"You thought of me as a common whore," she closed her eyes, again, and her face scrunched up, like she was disgusted by that thought. "You looked at me as if I would lay with any man in Camelot."

"I did not," retorted Arthur, that wasn't true at all. He just literally had no other choices. Her eyes suddenly opened and they flashed over at him.

"Then why would you ask me to sleep with Merlin?"

"So he didn't die?" offered Arthur, in return, it was pretty simple, it needed no more thought put into it, clearly she was taking his words and twisting them. "I did not mean to offend you by asking, I didn't know who else to go to."

"It is the point that you thought to go to me...like I mean nothing to you," she sniffed and suddenly tears welled in her eyes and Arthur felt horrible. He stood up, forgoing eating, even though he really should, as he had not eaten properly in days. But instead, he walked around his desk and pulled her into a hug.

"You could never mean nothing to me, Guinevere."

He spent much longer after this, cradling her and trying to convince her he did not think so little of her, until she finally smiled and he offered to walk her to Morgana's chambers. He wondered though, on his way back, toward his chambers, was she not a little selfish for being so offended and not helping Merlin? He didn't think she was necessarily wrong to refuse, but he wondered if she had come to him and told Arthur that someone they both knew was going to die, and this was the only way...he would do it, wouldn't he? Of course, then he thought of what Morgana had said about handling his _'Merlin problem'_ himself, and he had not even considered it to be an option, but that was an entire other issue, as Merlin was a man, and Arthur was saving him from a different kind of death, if anyone were to find out...

Arthur's thoughts were cut short, when, as he was walking back to his chambers, to eat his cold breakfast, he spotted Gaius. Who, upon seeing Arthur, rushed over to him. "Sire, I'm glad I found you," he said, looking wary as always. With what he was dealing with, Arthur couldn't blame him. "I have just been to see your father and...no offence when I say this, but it was pointless. He will not see reason. I cannot find a cause of death for any of the folks I have had show up dead in my chambers the past few days."

Arthur frowned, feeling the worry, even with Merlin out of the way, push down on him again. "I have no idea what to do," admitted Arthur, running a worried hand through his hair. "If the King won't listen, what can be done?"

"I was hoping you would have an idea about that, Sire," said Gaius, frowning, troubled. "There is no cure, as there is no cause of death, I can do nothing..."

Arthur shook his head, and took a shaky breath, feeling like something was sitting on his lungs. "I don't think it is possible to find the Sorcerer."

"No, I am sure he is long gone..." Gaius looked up at Arthur, and reached up and patted Arthur on the shoulder. Not as the Court Physician, but instead as a person who cared for Arthur and the people of Camelot. "I will continue my testing, there has to be something I have missed...even magic leaves traces."

Arthur returned to his chambers at last, feeling completely horrible once again. When he walked in, however, there stood Merlin, standing by the window and looking rather stressed about something. Arthur paused at the door, staring at him, as Merlin turned back and stared in return. He wasn't sure what he should say, or if nothing at all. Merlin wouldn't probably want him to know, and where exactly where his clean clothes?

"Merlin..." Arthur chose this as his topic of conversation. "You surely couldn't be done with my clothes already. Where are they?"

"Still there," said Merlin, quickly, chewing on his lip, as his eyebrows forwarded. His eyes flashed from the floor and then back up to Arthur. "I had to leave them."

"Why?" asked Arthur, eyebrow raising. Merlin's mouth opened and then closed again, and he bit his lip once again. "What's the matter with you?"

"There was a woman there," said Merlin, and Arthur stopped again, still not having reached Merlin, or the other side of his room yet, even though he wanted to go sit down and eat his cold breakfast. "She...she tried to seduce me, Arthur and I had no choice."

"What do you mean tried?" asked Arthur. Had Merlin seriously run off and Arthur had paid all that gold!

"She threw herself at me...I don't know why, I was minding my own business, and she comes in, and..." Merlin's eyes widened. "She said it would be our secret, but I personally think she was up to something."

"I doubt she was up to something," said Arthur, shaking his head. Why did Merlin have to make his life so difficult? "Most men would have jumped at the chance to be with a girl like that."

"I'm not most men," retorted Merlin. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I am well aware." Merlin glared at him, for a moment. But his thoughts from earlier crossed his mind, as he glared back at Merlin. "Perhaps she was a virgin and needed your help...you would want to help her, if that were true, wouldn't you?"

Merlin's glare continued, for a second or two longer, before he frowned. "I don't even know her...surely she could find someone she knows."

"Maybe she couldn't," shrugged Arthur and Merlin's eyes widened, but this time, in worry. "If someone you knew...Guinevere, if she needed you to...help her, with this, would you?"

Merlin didn't answer at first, he looked shocked at the very idea. He opened his mouth to speak once, and then closed it again, before answering. "She would just ask you..."

"But if I couldn't?"

"Why couldn't you?"

"Because I'm dead...I don't know," Arthur shot back, he just wanted Merlin to answer. "Would you do it?"

"I...I don't know," said Merlin, and Arthur watched him, look very nervous for a long time. "Would you? I assume you would for Gwen...for more than just this, but if it was someone else?"

"Yes," said Arthur, quickly. "I would." Merlin seemed to be surprised by this answer and then he frowned, troubled again. "It is not as if I am doing it for enjoyment. I know what is at risk...someone's life."

"I suppose you're right," said Merlin, but he still looked very troubled indeed. Instead of this conversation continuing any further, however, there was a sudden, and sharp, knock on the door and a Knight burst in, without Arthur saying anyone could enter.

"Sire, Gaius has asked for you, there are several sick villagers in his chambers....he believes it is the curse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Hello, I'm still stuck, I still haven't wrote the last two chapters, just thought you all should know!! But I did have a wonderful, amazing idea. I'm not going to share it yet, just in case I don't do it, but I'll wait for the proper chapter to mention it in. Which might be the next one, I can't remember. Anyway, thanks for reading!)


	7. Chapter 7

There were at least eight people sick, all coming to Gaius for a cure, yet he could not give them one, and thus made them turn to Arthur, who could be even less help than Gaius. What good was being Prince if you were useless to your people when they needed you most? Arthur was frustrated and tired and scared, and he was tired of being all of those things. He just wanted this to be over, but he feared it was long from it. And this thought made Arthur even more annoyed, after several hours of being with Giaus and talking to the people about their symptoms, they were no closer to a resolution than they were before, and even though these people were still alive, they still showed no sign of sickness, other than the fevers and heavy breathing. Gaius could just simply not find any true reason why they might be sick.

Both he and Merlin returned to Arthur chambers, after spending most of the day with Gaius, Arthur was so frustrated at this point, that he heaved a great sigh and kicked one of the bed posters. Merlin watched him, he had been helpful to Gaius and asking questions to the sick ones, but other than that, he had been quiet. Until now. "You know, that's not going to do any good, right?" Arthur looked back at him and glared. "I know you're upset...but-"

"I'm more than upset, Merlin," he said, in return, his voice was horse and tired and his eyes were getting heavy, and it was not yet even dinner. "I'm hopeless...what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know," said Merlin, he looked tired too, and as frustrated as Arthur felt. His bright eyes were much duller than usual, Arthur noticed. "But having a tantrum won't help."

"I was not having a tantrum..." said Arthur, with a pout. Merlin laughed and placed two gentle hands on Arthur's shoulders, guiding him back, to his bed.

"You were so," said Merlin, as Arthur fell into his bed, he didn't protest, instead, he just lay there, looking up at Merlin, with interest. "Do you want dinner?"

"I don't see a point," said Arthur, with a half shrug. "I won't eat it."

Merlin sighed. "Do you want to go to bed?" Arthur only shrugged again. Merlin sighed. "Well, you pick, either I force you to go to sleep or I force you to eat."

"And how could you do that, _Mer_ lin?" retorted Arthur, with a raised eyebrow. Merlin only looked mildly unimpressed with Arthur, before picking up one of his pillows and started hitting him, repeatedly, with it. _"Oof,_ " said Arthur, as he rolled in on himself, as Merlin had hit him dead in the stomach. "Merlin!" he shouted. "This is treason!"

Yet Merlin did not stop, he continued to hit Arthur, for several seconds, until Arthur, being highly skilled in combat, manged to dodge a few hits, and grab Merlin by the middle, and pull him onto the bed. Merlin still tried to hit him a few more times, but Arthur knocked the pillow out of his hands and Merlin was left breathing heavily and defenseless.

"And what did the prove, exactly?" asked Arthur, he realized he still had his arms wrapped around Merlin, and one of Merlin's hands had gone, up, into Arthur's hair. He knew this was inappropriate, but he didn't want to move yet. First, he needed answers. Merlin didn't answer at first, only grinned for awhile.

"I don't know...but it made me feel better," he said, breathlessly. "I think at least once a month I should be allowed to hit you, just for my sanity."

"Oh?" retorted Arthur. "And am I allowed to hit you back?"

"You hit me all the time..."

"I do not!" said Arthur, with one of those pouts again.

" _You do so_!" said Merlin, in a voice that said he was clearly mocking Arthur. "You hit me all the time...and I don't like it."

"Aw, poor baby!" Merlin wiggled out of Arthur's arms and climbed off the bed now, throwing a dirty look in Arthur's direction. Arthur stayed there, more than a little disappointed that Merlin had gotten up. "Where are you going now?"

"To sleep," said Merlin, pointing to the blankets that were still on the floor.

"Yes, I suppose you need your beauty rest, My Lady."

"Why are you being such a prat right now?" offered Merlin, and Arthur leaned up on his elbows, to look at Merlin, who, Arthur was a little surprised to see, was watching him back.

"According to you I am always a prat?" said Arthur, and grinned at Merlin, whom glared back. "And maybe I just need distracted, for a few moments?" Merlin's look softened a little, and he didn't sit down, he only continued to stand there, looking at Arthur. Arthur moved, rolled around until he was laying on the only pillow left on the bed. "I don't feel like sleeping on the floor tonight," said Arthur, trying to imply what he was trying to imply, without out right saying it.

"Well, neither do I, but I am forced to," said Merlin, rolling his eyes and looking at Arthur with dislike. Arthur narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then don't sleep on the floor, Merlin..."

"Are you saying I can leave?"

Arthur was tired of this, why was Merlin so stupid? " _Merlin_ ," said Arthur, darkly, he was left with no choice, but to be direct. "Get your ass in this bed, now."

Merlin did not move. "I can't, I'm not allowed."

"I'm allowing you."

"What if someone sees...?"

"Lock the door," said Arthur, trying to rationalize it to himself, just as much as Merlin. "It's not as if anything is going to happen, if that's what your worried about. My spine can't take another night on the floor and I need the comfort, I dare anyone to challenge me!"

Merlin didn't say anything to that, maybe he was worried, or nervous, or maybe he was annoyed with Arthur, Arthur wasn't sure, he just watched Merlin as he walked over to the door and locked it, and then on his way back, picked up the pillow he had been assaulting Arthur with before. And then, after some fiddling around, finally laid down in the bed, gently, as if he were afraid to crush the mattress.

"Are you upset?" asked Arthur, after several minutes of the two just laying there, Arthur realized Merlin had never blew out the candles, so someone would have to get up and do that eventually, so it wasn't as though they both could sleep...not that Arthur would.

"No," said Merlin, after a long pause. "I just don't want you to get uncomfortable, with me here..."

"I'm not uncomfortable," said Arthur, simply. "I realize how this looks, but-"

"Don't talk about it anymore, it doesn't matter," said Merlin, instead, he rolled toward Arthur, and Arthur looked down, to be met with Merlin's eyes. "Did you really mean what you said earlier?"

"Which part?" asked Arthur, because the day had been long, and it had only just became dark outside, less than an hour ago.

"About how if someone asked you to help them with...with this problem, you would?"

Arthur gulped, suddenly realizing how close the two were in the bed, he wondered why Merlin asked this now, and he worried, just a little bit. "Yes..."

Merlin made a noise, that sounded like a _'umph,_ ' and moved a little closer to him, Arthur froze. He hoped Merlin wouldn't ask him, because then what was Arthur supposed to do? Say no? How could he? "I think that's very kind...strange, that you would give yourself away that easy, but sweet."

"Give myself away?" retorted Arthur. "What, are you calling me a virgin?"

"No," said Merlin, his forehead narrowing a little. "I know you're not..."

"Not that there is anything wrong with that," said Arthur, quickly. He didn't want Merlin to feel badly about it. Merlin only rolled his eyes, and slid ever, just a tiny bit, closer to Arthur. Now, their sides were touching.

"What was your first time like?" asked Merlin now, and Arthur was taken aback by that question, a little.

"Rushed," said Arthur, quickly, because that was his first thought. "I wish I had waited, and it would have been with someone who...cared for me more." Merlin rolled toward him, which meant now, Merlin's front was touching Arthur's side. His eyes searched Arthur's face, clearly waiting for him to go on. "I was thirteen, it was with my Nanny..."

"Why?" asked Merlin, and Arthur shrugged.

"I was foolish and young, and she didn't seem to care about any of that," explained Arthur. "We had explored... _things_ for months, but were careful never to go too far, as she was always worried about mothering my baby, but one day she said she wanted to, I was scared...but did it anyway, trying to prove myself as a man, of course. But I think....more likely than not, she knew she was already with her husbands child, so thought there was no harm...but there was... _to me_."

"She was married?!" said Merlin, so loudly, it hurt Arthur's ear. Arthur frowned at him. He whispered, "Sorry..."

"I know...I never said I was proud of it," said Arthur, and Merlin must have thought he was upset by it, because he reached out and placed a hand on Arthur's stomach. Though, strange, it was very comforting. "I never claimed to a good man, though I try to be..."

"You were a baby, Arthur...you shouldn't blame yourself for that."

"Don't try to make it out like I was innocent, I knew she was married," said Arthur, darkly. "But I suppose now, it no longer matters." Merlin nodded and gave him a small smile, and it gave Arthur some sort of peace, knowing Merlin didn't dislike him, just a little bit, for his truths. "And what about you?" asked Arthur now, maybe, because Arthur had been honest with him, maybe Merlin would do the same, and admit he was a virgin, not that...right now, was the best time for it to come out, but for some reason, Arthur just needed him to confirm it. "What was your first time like?"

Merlin's eyes widened a little at this and he didn't say anything for a long time. "I...I'd rather not talk about it," said Merlin and Arthur frowned. for some reason, it felt as though Merlin just didn't trust Arthur, not fully, and that hurt. But even so, it was a even bigger conformation that Arthur had been right the whole time, and Merlin was indeed a virgin.

"That's alright, you don't have to," said Arthur, trying to be comforting back to Merlin, as he had been for him, and then maybe he would begin to trust him a little bit more. Because Arthur would never hurt Merlin, or go against him. Merlin smiled up at Arthur, and Arthur noticed, once again, how close they were, and he swore he could count Merlin's eyelashes.

"Have you and Gwen...you know?" he asked then, out of nowhere, and Arthur couldn't help but grin a little bit, at his question. "Don't look like that, I was only asking..."

"Why?" said Arthur, with a grin, which grew even bigger. "Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous of her?" he retorted. "You're a prat, I don't know why she bothers..."

The grin turned into a smirk, the wickedness of it, might match that of Morgana. "I meant jealous of me, _Merlin_..."

"Oh," said Merlin, quietly, his cheeks turned a dark shade of red. "I knew that..."

"I don't think you did," said Arthur, as Merlin glared up at him and Arthur continued to feel rather amused by it. "Do you think I'm attractive, Merlin?" Merlin's eyes widened a little bit at this question and he tried to sit up, suddenly, but Arthur grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back down. "Answer me!"

Merlin said nothing, for a long time, only looked up at Arthur and his bright, blue eyes searched him once again. "Do you find me attractive?"

"When you shut your mouth," said Arthur, quickly, with a little grin, still painted on his lips. "Yes." Merlin made a show of opening his mouth very wide and then closing it again, and locking his lips with a pretend key. " _Ah_...see, beautiful."

Merlin laughed a little at this, and buried his face into Arthur's arm. "I hate you..."

"You don't mean that...unless of course you do, and then I am deeply hurt by that, as I just called you beautiful and I bare my soul to you, basically daily, at this point," said Arthur, and Merlin turned back to face him, questioningly. "And...you never answered my question."

"What question?" asked Merlin, with a whisper, but he knew exactly what question Arthur meant.

" _Do_ you find me attractive?" said Arthur, stubbornly. He really, other than exhaustion, didn't know why he dare ask this. was it ego? Probably.

Merlin bit his lip, his many eyelashes fluttering up at Arthur, as he just barely nodded his head and whispered, " _Yes..._."

Arthur didn't know what he had expected to gain or not to gain from this information, what he didn't expect was for his heart to give the shutter it did at this conformation. Arthur's breath got stuck in his throat, unable to give out a retort, not that he had one anyway. Merlin's yes, was so genuine, so pure and without cheek, it was ever so clearly true, that he did...

And when Merlin's eyes landed on his, watching, waiting for an answer, Arthur got lost in them. He was unable to give an answer, because he was stuck in an endless pool of blue and just... _Merlin-ness_ , he couldn't pull himself out, in fact...he was going in, even deeper, by the second.

By the time he realized he had been leaning forward it was too late, it was just before their lips touched, that Arthur realized, and it was much too late to stop now. Merlin took in a sharp breath, as if he were surprised by this, as their lips touched. And it had not been a soft kiss, but a firm one, and Merlin, almost instantly, returned it, even in his surprise. His interest in the kiss, was only confirmed more, when Merlin's hand reached up and landed on Arthur's neck.

Arthur's nails dug into Merlin's shirt, as he titled his head and deepened the kiss further. He knew this was madness, and completely stupid and inappropriate and he should stop, but he didn't want to. Even though he knew this, _this_ right here could kill Merlin, but Arthur wanted to be selfish, why couldn't he just be selfish for moment? Because it was wrong, obviously, but how could it be wrong, when it felt so right? The kiss grew ever deeper, and now both of Merlin's hands were cupping Arthur's face and Arthur had found himself, nearly, on top of Merlin, in his blind desire to kiss him...possibly forever.

But he knew he couldn't, he shouldn't have in the first place, if anyone dare found out...

He pulled away, he had no choice, and he regretted it at once, opening his eyes to see Merlin's freshly kissed lips, and his endless blue eyes flutter open, to look at him, that image would surely burn into his memory forever. "I'm sorry," he whispered, out of breath. "I shouldn't have done that..."


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur was awoken by heavy knocking the next morning, he jumped up, startled. He took a second, to understand it was only someone at the door, and he panicked, slightly, again, but noticed Merlin was not in the bed, where he had gone either early in the morning or during the night, Arthur didn't know, but he would not worry yet, he first needed to answer the door, but before he could get his brain to work properly, the door burst open.

"Sire, Gaius needs you at once!" yelled a servant, and Arthur didn't have to take much of a guess as to why, and nor did she give him a chance to, before she was running back out of the room and Arthur was forced to slip his boots on, not even change his clothes, and run to Gaius' chambers. All eight patients had been found dead that morning, by Gaius, all eight of them, and the frantic kind of look Gaius gave Arthur, upon entering his chambers that morning, scared Arthur more than even this news could. But of course, it _did_ scare him, a great deal. For, more than anything, Merlin, even if he did know that was rather selfish, all these people had just died and Arthur was only worried about one. Yet, horrifically enough, Arthur had been acting very selfishly lately, he knew he needed to get it together, to say the least, but he struggled.

"Have you seen Merlin today?" asked Arthur, and Gaius turned around, from what he was doing, mixing up some sort of potion, and glared at Arthur, with a raised eyebrow. Arthur realized, he need not ask him this right now, while Gaius was working so hard, trying to figure what had sickened all these people, but Arthur had half expected Merlin to be there, and he had not been, and that was very worrying.

"I sent him out to get water from the well, Sire."

Arthur let out a breath and he only stood there, still, as Gaius returned to his work. Arthur wanted to leave. Even though he had been putting it off for some time now, he needed to go have another conversation with his father. But part of him wanted to stay, just until Merlin had returned. Which he did, just moments later, carrying two buckets of water, his eyes landed on Arthur just as soon as he had entered the chambers, and he nearly spilled both of the water buckets, from not watching where he was going. It occurred to Arthur, that they had not actually seen each other since the night before, and since Arthur had kissed him. And Arthur knew he was going to have to have a conversation with Merlin too. To explain, that whether or not Merlin wished for it to happen again, which Arthur didn't know if he did or not, it simply couldn't.

"I have to go," said Arthur, without taking his eyes off of Merlin, watching him as he set the buckets down on Gaius' table, and turn back around to look at Arthur once more. Their eyes met, for only a second, before Arthur looked away. "I must get dressed and speak to my father."

"I'll help you," said Merlin, and Arthur felt worry set into his belly. Merlin offer to help with a chore that was actually his to do? It was unusual to say the least, and Gaius seemed to agree, as he glared over his shoulder, as they both left. Arthur didn't say anything as they walked, back to his chambers, because he didn't know what to say. There was just too many things happening at once, the death of his people, the threat of Merlin's life...Arthur's bizarre reaction to it, two weeks ago, would he have thought of putting his lips on Merlin? He liked to think not. Perhaps this was all just part of the plot of the Sorcerer's curse, not only kill all the virgins, but make the Prince lose his ever-loving mind in the process. They entered Arthur's chambers, and still, Arthur said nothing. Maybe if he just said nothing, it would all just go away, maybe if he pretended...

Merlin only watched him, with his deep blue eyes, and pouty sort of look on his lips, and Arthur needed to not be noticing his lips right now...the thought of the night before flashed in his mind, and the way Merlin's lips felt so soft and looked so...well, never mind. Arthur needed to go throw himself into a lake, just to cool off. Maybe he would float away and never be heard from again...that might be good.

Arthur hardly noticed Merlin set out proper clothes for him to wear, to speak to the King, he hardly noticed that, but he noticed right away when Merlin came nearer to him. He stopped right in front of Arthur, head tilting to the side, as he looked his face over, and Arthur stood there, frozen.

"What are you going to say to your father?" he asked, instead of anything else and Arthur nearly sighed in relief, _this_...he could handle talking to Merlin about this.

"I don't know," he said, truthfully. "I am going to tell him that too many have died, it is no longer a coincidence, that something needs to be done, _right now_."

"And what do you think he will say?"

"That I am not king," retorted Arthur, with a frown. "And I need to remember my place..."

"You care about your people, more than he does," said Merlin, coming ever so slightly closer, and his hands landed on Arthur's chest. Which, on any normal day, might not have bothered him, but right now, it did. "That's why I know you will be better and a more caring king... _one day_."

"Merlin..." Arthur sighed, and took a step back. Merlin frowned and looked down. "I appreciate your words, but...I think we need to talk."

"About what?" offered Merlin, eyebrows raising and glare forming. Arthur sighed, deeply.

"About last night, I..." he didn't know how to say it. But Merlin already knew, he already knew what the cost was. "I was not fair to you...I shouldn't have...-"

"Kissed me?" said Merlin, eyebrows growing higher by the second. Arthur nodded.

"Yes," he said, feeling very disgusted by the whole thing. Not kissing Merlin, even though his upbringing said he should be, he was not disgusted by that part. Having to have this conversation, when he wished it could be different, that disgusted him. "I wasn't thinking..."

"Well, you never are, so that's not much of an excuse..."

Arthur let out a little huff of laughter, and Merlin failed himself, by smiling at his own words too. He quickly returned to glaring though. "You know the laws, Merlin, I'm sorry..."

"I do know them," said Merlin, nodding, just sightly. "I wasn't the one who did it, remember?"

"I know," blushed Arthur. "And I shouldn't have...I led you on. Believe me, I didn't mean to, I would never normally...but I suppose the stress of this curse...-"

"Right..." nodded Merlin, he smiled, but this smile looked sad. "You wouldn't normally, of course not...because you're in love with Gwen."

Gwen hadn't even crossed Arthur's mind this entire morning, or really at all, in a long time. "Yes..." he agreed though, very slowly. "I'm sorry."

"You keep saying that, _you're sorry_ , but it doesn't make me feel any better."

Arthur dressed after this, and headed to meet with his father, whom, was sitting in the throne room, talking to a group of knights when he entered. Arthur noticed Morgana sitting at the left of Uther and he walked over toward her. She looked rather unhappy, as usual. The group of knights walked off and Arthur looked at his father, who looked back, stressed.

"I cannot pretend this is not a threat any longer," said Uther, meeting Arthur's eyes, with a stern look. "I should have listened to you, Arthur." Both Arthur and Morgana looked surprised by these words. "I have sent the Knights out to see if their is any trace of the Sorcerer still left around Camelot, and I have Giaus searching for a cure...if there is one."

Arthur had already had Gaius looking for a cure, so that seemed to be the least likely thing to work. Though, the entire situation seemed hopeless at the moment. "What are we to do until then?" asked Arthur and Uther frowned at him.

"Hope...I suppose."

Arthur didn't think that would do much good, and since Uther disliked believing in hope or any sort of magical-driven force, Arthur felt rather unsettled by this father's words. Soon, the two were asked to leave Uther, as he was starting to have a breakdown, and wanted to be alone to pace back and forth, apparently. Arthur was just glad he didn't have to keep dealing with Uther's denial any longer, and the King finally saw the real threat to his people. Arthur and Morgana walked together, not speaking for a long time. Until she broke the silence.

"Any luck with Merlin's little problem?" she asked, with a smirk, as if she already knew the answer, and Arthur rolled his eyes. "What? He didn't like the whore...?"

"You know about that?" asked Arthur, surprised, he hoped Merlin wouldn't find out.

"Of course I do, she grinned, darkly. "The Knights talk, and Gwen is friends with a lot of the Knights, Leon...specifically. And Gwen tells me everything..."

"Don't look so pleased," retorted Arthur, annoyed, and when did Leon and Gwen become such good friends? "This is his life at risk."

"I know," said Morgana, her face became stern, to the point where she nearly looked like Uther. "I wouldn't wish harm to Merlin."

"Then why won't you help me?" asked Arthur now, feeling a little bit desperate. Of course the threat to Merlin's life was still there, even if it had been momentarily forgotten by Arthur's lips doing things he didn't ask them to. "You know I can't do it myself..."

"But you want to?"

"What?" retorted Arthur, even more irritated, Morgana grinned at him. "Stop being like this..."

"Like what?" she asked, in return, with a grin still painted on her lips. "I was only asking..."

Arthur sighed, looking out of a passing window in the corridor. "What I want doesn't matter..."

"Of course it does, Arthur."

"No..." he shook his head. "I just...Morgana, he's my friend...the best one I've got, if I'm being perfectly honest, and I can't bear to lose him, yet everyone seems to think it's a joke."

Morgana placed a hand on Arthur's forearm, and he looked over at her, with sad eyes, he felt like crying just from...well, everything, but he couldn't do that, could he? He had to be strong, the Crowned Prince. She smiled at him, this time, without any underlining dislike. "I will do it, I can't stand to see you hurt, Arthur...and that sickens me," she frowned. "You're completely pathetic...and I have no choice." Arthur was a little confused by her words, and she didn't seem to notice this. "Send him to my chambers."

Arthur nodded, but then started to feel a little uncomfortable by the idea, though, he couldn't refuse it, not if it would save Merlin. "Tell him ... _tell him_ it's because of the curse, that you're a...a virgin."

Morgana glared at Arthur, suddenly. "Because he would believe that?!"

Arthur frowned, not really wanting to think about Morgana's status in that area. "I'm afraid he will say no any other way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I feel like, you can tell that at this chapter, I had began my rewatch of the series. I just feel like the characters are just a little bit more.....like themselves, it had been several years since I had actually watched the show, so yeah, I needed the refresh. It also could be because I have been rewatching the show and so that makes me like PICTURE them more while writing. I don't know what I am even trying to say. Just the part where Merlin and Arthur were talking felt really good to me, it felt like it could have been in the show, just from how they spoke to each other. Is that bad to say? I never say that about my own stuff, I'm very hard on myself. The only character I know I can write well is Arthur, because I spent years doing it, I don't know...either way, I hope you enjoyed this. Arthur and his dumbass plans for Merlin's purity. Basically, Arthur's back on his bullshit!)


	9. Chapter 9

Arthur didn't know why, or when he had let himself become so stupid, he could hear Merlin's voice saying in his mind, that he had always been this dumb, but Arthur thought not. But perhaps he had been, he was unable to hide his feelings for Guinevere, and now, what he was doing? Feeling jealousy at the thought of Merlin being with Morgana? He had sent Merlin to her almost an hour ago now, with some awful excuse of being 'worried' about her. Merlin didn't seem keen to go either, but he had still gone. He, Arthur, wondered now, if it was over...

He wondered how he could look at Merlin the same way, or Morgana even, he worried more than anything, though, for his own sanity, he asked for it to please come back. But it did not, in fact, as time went on, he only went deeper and deeper into the pits of stupidity, feeling the nagging, jab of jealousy tug at his stomach. But alas, there was nothing he could do, _this_...it had to be done.

There was a knock on the door and Arthur pulled himself off the bed, he had dressed himself for bed, but he hadn't bothered to try to sleep, why bother anymore? Arthur opened the door, barely paying attention to himself or who it was. It was her voice that made him realize who it was.

"Is he here..?"

"Morgana?!" asked Arthur, confused and very surprised. He stare down at her. "What are you doing here?"

She pushed passed him and walked into his chambers, looking around, as if looking for something important. He followed her back inside and watched her, confused. "He isn't here?"

"Who?" he asked. "Merlin? Shouldn't he... _be_ with you?"

She let out a loud breath and shook her head. "He ran off."

"Excuse me?" asked Arthur, eyebrow raising. "What do you mean... _he ran off?_ "

"I told him...what you told me to say and he agreed, sort of..." she rolled her eyes, before continuing. "And then, I started to undress, and he started to cry..." Arthur couldn't help it, confusion and worry aside, he let out a laugh. "It's not funny!" she shouted at him, looking offended, he shook his head no, and dropped his smile, as best he could, but it was _a little_ funny. "He ran off after that, saying he was sorry..."

"To his defense...I would cry too, if you undressed in front of me..."

"I was trying to help you!" she shouted at him again, and he nodded, he did understand that, but he couldn't really be mad. For some reason, it made him feel a great deal better, and that was not good. So, he ignored these thoughts. "This is the last time I do _anything_ for you!"

"Morgana," Arthur reached out, and grabbed her shoulders with his hands, gently. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed. I don't know why Merlin didn't go through with it.."

"Because he loves you..."

Arthur felt a little red in the face at these words, a rush of blood surged through him and he gasped. "No...he doesn't," he retorted. "And even if he did...it doesn't matter, it's forbidden in Camelot."

"A great deal of things are forbidden in Camelot, Arthur, and yet people still do them!"

"But not the Prince," said Arthur, with a shake of the head. "Now, forgive me, Morgana...but I have to go find my Manservant."

"Of course you do," she retorted, but he was forcing her out of the room now, and shut the door on her, as she tried to speak again. He didn't have time for this, he didn't have time to wonder about Merlin's feelings, they mattered very little, as did his own. His last option was Morgana, and now that Merlin had failed him with her too, he had no choice but to deal with the outcome, whatever it might mean for Merlin's life.

Arthur left his chambers, after giving it enough time where he knew Morgana wouldn't be outside anymore, and he headed off. He wasn't sure where to look for Merlin, but he did know he at least had to find where he was, to make sure he was okay. He first checked with Gaius, he was not there, just a very tired and annoyed Gaius, who said he cared very little where Merlin might be at this point. Arthur then checked the Armory, he was not there either, Arthur was just about to head out to check the tavern, when an idea hit him and he walked back inside the castle, and to the wash room.

There sat Merlin, in a heap of Arthur's clothing, still left there from before. Arthur walked inside, Merlin had his back toward him and Arthur could hear the quiet sounds of weeps, was he crying? Arthur walked forward and reached him, Merlin hadn't bothered to turn around. Arthur lowered himself down, and touched Merlin's shoulder.

"Merlin..."

Merlin jerked a little, the smell of mead was heavy around him, and Arthur understood at once, that Merlin was drunk. "I'm sorry, Arthur..."

"For what?" he offered, he needed to get him out of here, and back to Arthur's chambers. This was not a good place for him to be right now. "Come on, let's go back to my chambers."

Merlin did not move. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I should not have left her...but I couldn't do it...I just..." Merlin sniffed and Arthur paused there, waiting to see what Merlin would say. "I'm not like you."

"No, you're certainly not," said Arthur. "First of all, I'm not such a lightweight..." Merlin continued to cry and Arthur sighed. "And second, you're a lot better than me."

Merlin looked over at him, his eyes were red and watery and his lips were red and puffy. "I am not," he retorted. "I wouldn't help her, I... I knew I should, she needed my help, but I just...I thought of you and I couldn't."

Arthur felt his heart give way a little at these words, and he wished to ignore it, but it was not a feeling of love, but more of sadness. "Merlin, do me a favor," said Arthur, trying to lighten the mood, he didn't want to be having this conversation. "Don't think about me at a time like that, alright?"

Merlin didn't say anything, he only blinked several times and looked down at his hands in his lap and Arthur understood, he probably shouldn't have said that. Merlin huffed. "I wish I were a woman..."

"I often just assumed you were..."

Merlin looked over, and the flash of anger in his eyes made Arthur halt, in his words, and even in his breathing. He knew he should not be making light of the situation right now, the situation he, himself, had made, but it was his only defense, he didn't know what else he was supposed to do. "Merlin," he said, seriously. "How would that make any difference?"

"Because maybe then you'd..." he stopped, fresh tears rolling over his cheekbones and Arthur stopped himself from reaching up and brushing them away. "Maybe then you would let yourself love me." These words struck Arthur, like a blow of a sword to the chest, and he froze there, unable to say anything at all. "But it doesn't matter...it cannot be so, I know that, that's not why I was meant to come here..."

"Merlin..." Arthur said, slowly, even upon starting this sentence, he had no idea what he was going to say. "I don't wish for you to be anything but what you are." Merlin didn't look over at him, he didn't look at anything at all, he merely just closed his eyes and sniffed. "I do not wish for you to be a woman...I...I don't think it would make any difference."

"Because you don't love me," said Merlin, quickly. "I know..."

"I don't know why you would me," retorted Arthur. "Why would you bother...? I treat you terribly, I throw things at you, I yell and I rant and I-"

"I see all the good things in you, your heart and your love for your kingdom..."

"And that means you should be so foolish as to give me your heart in return? For only that...?" retorted Arthur, he couldn't help but feel angry at Merlin, just a little bit. He knew it wasn't Merlin's fault. Hell, it was probably Arthur's fault, but now he was in this hopeless situation, and no matter the outcome, it seemed someone was going to be hurt.

"You say that like I did it by choice..." said Merlin, and he made to stand up, but slipped and fell sideways, Arthur helped him sit up right again. "I never wished for this to happen...I knew you would never feel the same way, but then-"

"But then what?" asked Arthur, because Merlin had just stopped, just stopped talking and stared off, into the wall. Merlin blinked a few times, and Arthur had to push away his worry, that something was the matter with him.

"You kissed me, and I thought...only for a second, that perhaps you felt something too," he said, softly, and slowly. "But you don't...you love Gwen, and I mean nothing to you."

"You _don't_ mean nothing to me!" said Arthur, hurt that Merlin could think that. All these days, since the curse, Merlin was all he had thought about. How was that nothing? Merlin hummed at these words and took in a deep breath.

"It doesn't matter anyway, I don't want to talk about it anymore..."

Arthur gulped,not sure if he should say anything else, he didn't know what to say to make it better. Merlin swayed back and forth and his head bobbled around just a bit. Arthur decided to focus on that, instead. "Come on, Merlin...let's get you somewhere more comfortable."

Merlin didn't protest, he didn't say anything at all, actually. As Arthur heaved him up and helped him walk. He walked him all the way back to his chambers and got Merlin into his bed. This time, Arthur would not join him, it didn't feel right. He had hurt Merlin by being so careless and selfish. He had asked himself, in the heat of the moment, why couldn't he be selfish? Well...this was the reason, he had caused damage between them, perhaps beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: I was supposed to update this yesterday but I got so mad at the show (Mostly Merlin, I was rewatching The Disir) and I was like....you know what? I can't even deal with you right now. So yeah, I updated both of my stories on the same day. The next chapter will be the last for this story, and it will be VERY long and I haven't edited it yet so wish me SOO MUCH luck, I am going to need it. I'll explain the sequel business in the next one. Enjoy!)


	10. Chapter 10

It was several hours into the night, the night of which contained Arthur just sitting there, by the fire, while Merlin slept in his bed. He didn't bother to try to sleep, he knew it would be useless, there were far too many things on his mind. There was a knock, and jumping, Arthur got up and made for the door, but before he could open it, it burst open. As usual, these people in this kingdom really needed to learn boundaries. It was Leon, looking tired, himself, and very troubled.

"Sire!" he said, breathlessly, as if he had run there, Arthur took a step forward and watched him, worried. "The Sorcerer was spotted just outside of Camelot's borders. We lost him, but I believe he is still around..."

Arthur couldn't find words for a moment, shaking his head, and wondering, was this what needed to be done? Find the Sorcerer, do whatever it took to rid Camelot of this curse? "I will leave at once," said Arthur, he didn't have time to sit and think about it any longer. "Tell my father I have gone to find the Sorcerer, to end this..."

"But surely you want us...the Knights, to come with you?" said Leon, eyes narrowing, all the while his head bowing, to give the appearance of him being respectful, while he questioned Arthur's judgment. "It could be dangerous."

"I appropriate your concern, Leon, but I'm afraid too many Knights might feel as if an ambush," explained Arthur, and Leon openly frowned, clearly thinking Arthur was wrong, but he didn't care what anyone else thought, no one else was going to die by the hands of this Sorcerer. "I must go alone."

Leon left after this, promising to tell his Father of Arthur's plan and Arthur turned back around, planning on what to take, he didn't know how long he would be gone. There was a chance he wouldn't find the Sorcerer, or there was a chance that he wouldn't be able to convince him right away...and there was always a chance of the Sorcerer just killing Arthur on the spot, and packing would be for nothing anyway. He wouldn't think about that now. He walked further, back into his room, and noticed Merlin sitting up in the bed. He didn't know what to say to him, there were too many things hung between them at the moment for him to have any idea what to say.

Merlin was getting out of the bed now and Arthur wanted to ask where he was going, but before he could Merlin started grabbing the bags to begin packing. "What are you doing?" asked Arthur, because Arthur had not asked him to do this, Merlin was still much too drunk to do it properly anyway. "You ought to go back to sleep..."

Merlin looked over at him and scrunched up his face. "We have to leave, I'll sleep later."

"You're not going, Merlin," said Arthur, sternly and Merlin did not reply, only started shoving shirts and socks into a bag. "Merlin...I'm serious, you're still drunk, you've hardly had any sleep..."

"I'm fine," said Merlin, softly, as he moved on to pack other things, Arthur watched him, without really paying much attention to what he was doing, instead he studied his face, watched as his long eyelashes fluttered every so often, as he blinked. Arthur felt the tiredness sting at his eyes, all the while, and he knew sleep should be long forgotten at this point.

"If you're too tired...you will slow me down, Merlin"

"Arthur," Merlin rolled his eyes. "I'm not in the mood to argue..."

Arthur, who found all his authority usually useless against Merlin anyway, but even he found this a little bit too much to take at the moment. " _You_ don't feel like arguing?" he retorted. "You do as I say, I think you have forgotten that..."

"No," said Merlin, still...softly. "I know."

"You just don't care..." Arthur huffed a sigh and shook his head. Merlin finished packing and stopped, and looked up at Arthur. Arthur glared back at him.

"I care," said Merlin, seriously. "A lot more than anyone might think I do...and I know you're a stubborn ass on your best day and... _I'm sorry_ , I'm not about to let you run off to face a Sorcerer on your own."

Within the hour, they were both on horses, leaving Camelot at such a rate that they would be in Cenred's Kingdom, where the Sorcerer had been spotted, within a few hours. The ride was quiet, Merlin had not said much, other than the quick complaint about various things, the last being it looked like rain. Arthur did no reply to any of these statements. Arthur was trying to focus on the trek ahead and facing the Sorcerer, but his mind kept winding back to the conversation he had with Merlin just hours ago, in the wash room, and just before they had left Camelot. Merlin was a riddle, to say the least, after all the hurt Arthur had caused him, whether he had meant to or not, he was still going to ride out to face a Sorcerer with him? It didn't make any sense, what kind of fool was Merlin? It made Arthur angry almost...no, it _**did**_ make Arthur angry. Did Merlin think so little of himself that he thought he should follow Arthur around forever? Did he think Arthur would want him to be there, like a shadow for his whole life? And perhaps Arthur did or didn't...he didn't know. He knew only, from this experience alone, he could not see a life without Merlin in it, but not as anything more than a friend... _a servant_. So then why, Arthur asked himself, as he looked around, the lightening skies, as the sun began to rise, why had he kissed Merlin? Why had he complicated things so much and behaved as a complete fool? _That_...Arthur was scared to admit, was unknown even to himself.

"What was that?!" said Merlin, and it brought Arthur out of his thoughts. Arthur pulled on the reins of his horse and slowly came to a stop, Merlin did the same next to him. Merlin narrowed his eyes, at the heavy brush in front of them and appeared to be looking.

"I didn't see anything," said Arthur, looking around too, but there was nothing around but tree.

"Of course not, you were off in dream land..." retorted Merlin, and Arthur was just about to tell him what he thought of that when there was a crack of a branch breaking and Arthur became more focused, his eyes narrowing like Merlin's, looking. There was a flash of something dark and Arthur quickly got off of his horse, Merlin doing the same. There it was again, like a creature stalking them, and Arthur pulled his sword from his belt, surging forward, into the brush, Merlin closely behind him. Once they cleared it, there was a flash of light, as if lightening had struck, but it had not yet rained, and Arthur, reached out, as if something told him to, and grabbed hold of a woman's arm. She stopped, looking quite pleased at him. Her red lips turned into a smile and her dark eyes lit up at looking at him.

But Arthur couldn't quite believe his own eyes. " _You_!" he said. It was the woman, the woman his Father had burned at the stake, how was she here? He couldn't help it, fear made him release her and yet she did not move. He felt the panic form in his stomach, as she looked up at him. "You are meant to be dead!"

"Am I?" she grinned. "How very sorry I am, next time... _I will try harder_."

"I...I don't understand," said Merlin, from behind Arthur, and it was a good thing he did, because Arthur could not find the words to speak at the moment. "I watched you die! I heard your screams..."

"Good actor, I would say," her grin grew bigger, making her thin, red lips, stretch over very white teeth. "I would like to thank you, Prince Arthur..." she bowed, her purple dress flowing around her, her greased, and curled, brown hair was nearly in Arthur's nose, as she did so. "I do love a good burning..."

" _What?_ " retorted Merlin, pushing Arthur out of his way, he glared at her, like she disgusted him, and Arthur was surprised by this. "What does that mean? You faked your burning?"

"We all do it," she batted her cat eyes at Arthur, she looked crazy, and Arthur didn't know what to do. He could face many things, take down any threat, but this...a woman who could not die in flame, he didn't know what to do. She glared at Merlin, suddenly. "And who was talking to you, _peasant_? I was talking to the Prince..."

"Enough of this," said Arthur, because he wouldn't allow her to talk to Merlin like this. "I don't know how you manged it, but your friend... _The Physician_ , he clearly wasn't aware of your tricks."

"He never is," she laughed, richly and then smiled at Arthur, like a spider watching it's prey. Arthur tried to ignore this.

"He put a curse on our Kingdom," Arthur continued, all the while, she looked very pleased. "All of those who are pure in Camelot will die..."

" _Oh, he did?_ " she let out a breathy sigh and fanned herself with her hand. "Such a lover boy..."

Arthur frowned at this. "I would like the curse removed..."

"'Course you would," she said, shrugging. "Trouble is...I don't know what he did, so I can hardly fix it. You'll have to talk to him yourself," she bit her lip and sighed deeply. " _Ooh_ , I'm sorry for you, he can be quite stubborn when he's angry..."

"Well, you're clearly alive, so he doesn't have a right to be angry!" retorted Merlin, and her ice blue eyes flashed over at him, in anger.

"Tell your pet to be quiet, or I will make him..."

"Excuse me," said Arthur, darkly. "Merlin can say what he wishes...he is saying nothing I am not thinking already."

" _Merlin...hmmm...?_ " her grin grew ever darker and she nodded. "Very well...I will help you find my dearest friend."

Arthur was taken aback by this, as he had not asked her for her help finding him, but he wouldn't question it, he needed this curse lifted and to never see this woman ever again.

It grew dark, however, as they traveled by foot, the horses had run off, probably from fear of this woman, Arthur wished he could do the same. It had gotten dark much sooner than it had ought to, due to the rain that now poured over them. The woman demanded they stop and they did so, Merlin managing to start a fire even in the rain, under a thick tree. The woman, Arthur did not know her name and did not plan on learning it, sat away from them, watching them with great interest, but refused food and did not speak to them. Arthur felt very unsettled.

"I don't like this," he expressed this to Merlin, after awhile of just sitting there. Merlin, who looked very annoyed since meeting this woman, didn't say anything. "I don't know that we can trust her...she could be leading us to a trap. We are not in Camelot, Merlin, we have no protection."

"Maybe you shouldn't have wanted to go alone," retorted Merlin and Arthur raised an eyebrow at him. "What? Now we're defenseless and will probably be murdered..."

"You were the one that was insistent on coming," said Arthur, quietly, instead of shouting, like he wanted to do, so the woman could not hear them. Merlin sighed, heavily.

"You just don't get it..."

"Don't get what?" retorted Arthur. Merlin didn't reply to this, nor did he look at him any longer, instead his eyes traveled to the small fire between them. "I think you explained well enough last night, and know this...it changes nothing."

"You think that's why I'm here?!" retorted Merlin, much louder than he was supposed to be. The woman grinned, darkly, at the both of them. Arthur reached over and slapped Merlin on the arm.

"Shut up!"

"Arthur...you... _sometimes_...make me regret so many things," said Merlin, and he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted his lips. It made Arthur feel quite bad, if he were being honest. He hadn't meant to hurt Merlin...not entirely, at least not with his words.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," said Arthur, calmly. "I know that's not why you're here...and even if it were, I could understand. I would do the same for Guinevere."

"You're such a prat, Arthur...honestly," Merlin sighed, with a growl in his throat and Arthur was confused by this, because did he not just apologize, how was he **_still_** a prat?

"What now?"

"You just bring it up, like it's some sort of joke, I was hurt...I felt I had betrayed Morgana, and it was all because of you, and-"

"If you two are done bickering, I think I will go to sleep now," said the woman, smiling with her white teeth shining in the fire like stars. She turned the other way and lay down, head resting on a fallen tree branch. Arthur watched her for several moments, without saying anything until he was sure she was asleep.

"So," he said, then, in a whisper. "It's my fault, like everything always is?"

"No," retorted Merlin, in the same sort of whisper. "I never said that..."

"Yes, you did, Merlin...just now, clear as day."

Merlin growled, out loud, yet again. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"You don't get a choice, Merlin!"

"Yes I do," retorted Merlin, quickly, and with no whisper. "With this...Arthur, _yes I do._ "

Arthur stopped, and considered this for a long moment. "You're right, Merlin...I'm sorry, I won't mention it again. I am being unreasonable, and I know it."

"You always are," said Merlin, once again, whispering, and this time, Arthur heard no anger there. He, Merlin, instead, smirked over at Arthur. Arthur shook his head.

"Well, if I'm so horrible..." he said, Merlin smiled at him, and Arthur swore batted his eyes at him, but he ignored it. He didn't want to argue with Merlin, but he also didn't want to pretend nothing was wrong ether. Merlin watched him, tilting his head to the side.

"You should rest, Arthur, you haven't slept..."

"I'm not tired..."

"Once all of this is over, and the Sorcerer takes away the curse...it will all be back to normal."

Arthur thought, for a briefest of moments, that yes, it would, and he couldn't wait for that time, but then...he remembered, all the damage he had caused since this curse had started. "I think not, what...with me offending Guinevere, and Morgana probably hates me now after I told her to-" He stopped there, because he had not meant to be saying any of this out loud. Merlin's eyes narrowed at him.

"Told her to what?"

Arthur could think of nothing else, so...he saw no other choice but to tell the truth. "To...to convince you to go to bed with her."

Merlin's mouth fell open and he turned, onto his knees, and looked at Arthur. "Why would you tell her that?!"

"Because, Merlin...I was worried," he admitted, and it felt wrong to be doing. He didn't want Merlin to know how he had worried, every single second of the day, if Merlin had died and he had not been there to save him, but he could not lie to him now, it was too late. "I know...I know that you're a virgin."

"What?" retorted Merlin, looking offended. Arthur could tell, even in the dimming fire light. "I am not!"

"Yes you are, Merlin," said Arthur. "You don't have to lie."

"I'm not!"

"You are," insisted Arthur. "You said so yourself...the night we...I mean, the other night, when you asked me about my first time, I asked you about yours and you said-"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it!" cut in Merlin, still looking offended, but now, also... _very angry_. "Not that I was a virgin!"

"Well, why else would you not want me to know about it?" asked Arthur, confused, and trying to keep his voice down, unlike Merlin. Merlin huffed, shaking his head, and his eyes roamed for a moment, before he dare to answer.

"Because," he seethed out, lips forming in a thin line, between words. "My first time was with a man...that's forbidden in Camelot, Arthur...I didn't know then, that the same night you would kiss me. My answer might have been different, if I did..."

Arthur was shocked, for a long while, before he could finally form words. "So, you're not... _a virgin_?"

"No!" Merlin nearly yelled, and the woman jerked in her sleep a little bit. It was a wonder how she was still asleep, with Merlin shouting like he was. "Is that why...is that why you've changed around me lately?" demanded Merlin now, looking, as if it were possible, like Arthur were the very horse droppings on his boots. "You've been sweet and...and gentle, and you kissed me, all because you thought I was a virgin?!"

"No," said Arthur, quickly, shaking his head, and forgoing being quiet. At this point, it hardly mattered if he was. "Trust me, Merlin, my actions toward you had nothing to do with that, and all to do with me... _losing my mind_."

"Right," retorted Merlin and he glared down, at the dying fire, not to look at Arthur again, for the rest of the night. "Because I believe that..."

Arthur, had yet again, had a sleepless night, as did Merlin, so it seemed, though, he refused to speak to Arthur. In the morning, right as the sun started peeking over the trees, the woman woke up and started singing.. _. **yes**_ , **_singing_** , in a high-pitched sort of way that might scare off the wildlife, or any form of life actually. Arthur wished to run for the hills. They got ready and started their journey. She was taking them to a clearing, where she had last seen the horse that belonged to him, she explained, but went on no more.

It wasn't before long that they had reached the clearing she spoke of and there was no horse to be seen. "You cannot miss it," she said, as they looked around. "It's blue."

"How can a horse be blue?" asked Arthur and she stopped and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Alright, it's brown..."

Arthur stopped, he had enough of these games, she spoke in riddles, and didn't make any sense. "Is he here or not?"

"How should I know?" she asked back, looking offended. "I was supposed to be dead, I haven't seen him in days!"

Arthur feeling the anger, not only from her, but his frustrations with Merlin, he couldn't take it anymore. not another thing "If you do not find him, if you do not take us to him..."

" _Shhhh_ ," came a voice, and suddenly, from the bushes, a tall, gray haired man walked out. His hair was puffy, like he hand't combed it in several days, nor cleaned it. "Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?"

" _You!_ " yelled Arthur, and the man rolled his eyes.

"And here we go..." he trailed off, looking over at Arthur. "Yes, _ **me**_... _what_?"

"Take the cruse off my people!" yelled Arthur, pulling his sword from his belt and pointing it at the man's throat. The man, raised a thick, gray, eyebrow at him and pushed the sword from his face, as if it were nothing.

"You're very rude...I don't like it, _stop it_."

Arthur had never seen such strange people before, is this what all Sorcerer's were like? But no, he had met many, and they were nothing like this, there was clearly just something very wrong with these two. "You put a curse on my Kingdom," he said, very slowly, so the man would understand him. "Because you were angry your friend was killed...well, here she is, so remove the curse."

The woman, at the mention of her, moved toward the Sorcerer and grinned, wickedly. "Killing all of the virgins?" she smiled up at him, keenly.

"I thought you would like it," he retorted, with a small grin of his own, and she giggled.

"It's practically evil," she bit her lip and placed her hand over his chest, he seemed like he enjoyed it and Arthur grew very, very bored of this. "I'm almost proud of you..."

"Enough!" shouted Arthur. "I want the curse lifted!"

"There is a slight problem with that," said the Sorcerer taking a step away from the woman, his friend...or whatever she was, didn't seem to like that much. "I didn't put a curse on your Kingdom, I am not really a sorcerer..."

"What does that mean?" asked Merlin, having spoke, finally, for the first time since the night before. The man stopped, and looked over Merlin, seeming to decide whether or not to answer, something flashed in his grey eyes, that Arthur couldn't quite figure out.

"It means..." said the man, slowly. "I was lying, I wanted to make a point...and I believe it was made."

"If you did not put a curse on my Kingdom, if you are not a real sorcerer...then why are my people dying?" demanded Arthur, the man looked confused and shrugged.

"Oh...well, that would be me," said the woman now, and looked very amused as she did. The man, the Sorcerer...if he were one or not, Arthur wasn't sure anymore, turned and looked at her with worry. "I put something in the water..."

"Why would you do that?" asked the man, before Arthur could. He looked annoyed with her now, when he hadn't before, and he took even more steps away from her, as if she had wronged him in some way. She pouted and tried, though failed, to look innocent.

"Well...they did kill me."

Arthur couldn't understand it, his head hurt, he wished this whole week had never happened. The Sorcerer...or maybe not, Arthur still didn't know for sure, either way, he offered to fix the water, and told Arthur not to worry, as he would punish his friend for him, and Arthur didn't prove of this, but as she escaped the flames before, he saw no reason to try again. He then made the man promise to never return to Camelot, which he agreed to do, but Arthur figured he was lying. He wasn't sure if any of this had actually done any good, if the curse...if there was one or not, was lifted, but for now...until something else went wrong, Arthur just wanted to sleep.

"Have you ever met a more insufferable pair in all your life?" asked Arthur, as he and Merlin walked toward his chambers. It was yet to be dark outside, but Arthur didn't care, he just wanted to sleep.

"Yeah, I think so..." Merlin nodded, before opening the door to Arthur's room. Arthur entered, walking backward, so he could glare at Merlin.

"Really," he asked. "Who...?"

"You...and Gwen," Merlin smirked. Arthur was glad he wasn't still angry at him, or at the very least, pretending he wasn't. Arthur raised an eyebrow at this. "Clearly they were in love...I think anyway...who else would you put a pretend curse on a Kingdom for?"

Arthur sighed, turning away from Merlin now and frowned. He felt, suddenly, sort of stupid...no, entirely stupid actually, for a lot of things. "Merlin," he said, as Merlin passed him, to enter the room more. "About what's happened between us, these last few days..."

Merlin stopped, picking up shirt of Arthur's off the floor, and shrugged. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"No, I know that..." said Arthur, shaking his head. He didn't know how to say it, he never knew how to say these things. When it came to feelings, Arthur was truly clueless. He bit his lip, in thought. "It's just...I don't want it to come between us."

Merlin paused, considering this for awhile, Arthur could do nothing but return his gaze. It was Arthur who had done this, so it only seemed fair Merlin got to choose their fate. "I'm not going anywhere, Arthur," he said at last, and Arthur let out a breath of relief, he didn't know he was holding. "I think you're always going to be a prat...and I'm always going to have to be here to tell you so."

Arthur smiled, though he tried to hide it. But, he was sure Merlin saw it. "Shockingly, that doesn't make me feel any better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Wellll....there is the last chapter, I will not tell you who the "The Sorcerer" and the woman were, but PLEASE DO guess, because I think it is pretty obvious and no, I am not crazy, that was my plan from the start. There will be a sequel to this that's set in season 4, it will be up at some point in the future, thanks so much for reading and I do hope you enjoyed the story and this last chapter!!)

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: So, I don't really know what this is, or why I'm posting it now, I am more or less just not in the mood to write my other story, but still want to get something done. I kind of just wrote this awhile back, and never posted it or anything. It was meant to be more of a fun story to write, more along the lines of a story I wrote a few years ago called Miscommunications, but it didn't really turn into that, it ended up more being about Arthur panicking a lot, which is fun, too I guess... I never finished writing it, even though I meant for it to be short, so if it goes over well....I'll have to finish it soon here. Let me know what you think, if I should continue it.)


End file.
